Express Yourself
Express Yourself 'is a song that is featured in the tribute episode The Power of Madonna. It was sung by the New Direction Girls. It serves as Rivera's first solo in Glee, however her solo was cut from the episode making Like a Virgin her first true solo on the show. It is the first track of the soundtrack ''Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song- very similar to what Madonna wore and on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. Brittany is the only person with no solo in the song. Lyrics '''Rachel: Come on girl, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel with New Direction Girls: Don't go for second best baby, Put your love to the test Mercedes with New Direction Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real. Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn: Fancy cars that Quinn with New Direction Girls: Go very fast you know They never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand to Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Lift you to your higher ground Mercedes: Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Love you till you can't come down Rachel with New Direction Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana: Satin sheets are Santana with New Direction Girls: ''' very romantic What happens when you're not in bed '''Rachel: You deserve the best in life so if the Rachel with New Direction Girls: Time isn't right then move on Rachel: Second best is never enough you'll do Rachel with New Direction Girls: much better baby on your own Rachel with New Direction Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real New Direction Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel with New Direction Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina with New Direction Girls: ''' And when you're gone He might regret it '''Santana and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Think about the love he once had Tina with New Direction Girls: Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Rachel: Heeeey Santana and Mercedes with ND Girls: He'll be back on his knees so please New Direction Girls: Don't go for second best Rachel with New Direction Girls: Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real Express yourself (Santana: Your love is real) (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Direction Girls: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Rachel with ND Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina : Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Direction Girls: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Direction Girls: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how New Direction Girls: Express yourself. Photos 4545450372 13e161f1e5 o.jpg B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg Portal-Express Yourself.jpg Trivia * For some strange reason, in the album booklet and on iTunes, Jonathan Groff is credited as a singer, even though it is obviously only sung by the girls. * Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) isn't credited in the album booklet for this song. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Filming Express Yourself thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions girls Category:Songs danced by New Directions girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Power Of Madonna